AI NO KOTOBA (Rin x Seshoumaru)
by Zesurai
Summary: " AN IMPULSIVE DECISION CAN LEAD TO SOME UNFORESEEABLE CONSEQUENCES" . A teaser for the upcoming story.


Ai No Kotoba ( Rin x Sesshoumaru)

Dear readers,

Even after Inuyasha had ended, I had the strong feeling that Rin and Sesshoumaru's story did not have its fill in the anime. Therefore, I took the job of writing a romantic story of the two, one filled with passion and the eternal bonds of true love.

Teaser

* * *

Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands and the first son of the powerful inu daiyokai "inu no taisho" watched from the shadows of an onsen as a smiling Jaken brought his new white kimono with a red and white cherry blossom crest at the collar representing the Azai clan and a pair of Sashinuki Hakama (traditional Japanese pants gathered at the ankles) , and placed them at the nearest rock beside the hot pool. No doubt that Jaken had relished the idea of serving him from the time he had saved the little demon's life.

Sighing, Sessshoumaru eased his naked, snow kissed body into the burning water , his amber eyes surveying the beautiful wilderness that caught it's vision . Water lapped at the well-defined planes of his abdomen as he stretched his arms on either sides, relaxing against the rock that supported his back, a posture that emphasized the corded muscles in his forearms and the impressive breadth of his shoulders. With the fingers of steam swirling around him, he looked like a wildly masculine and dangerous lord of the underworld, idly biding his time while he waited for a hapless human soul to devour.

Nothing had changed in the five hundred years of his existence.

And everything was different.

Perhaps he was merely different. Before acquiring various humane feelings, For years, he had seen his father as his ultimate opponent and had hated his half brother Inuyasha due to his greed for the possession of Tetsaiga. He used to feel nothing for anyone and killed those he thought of as obstacles.

A creature molded for killing with perfection, just as his name suggested.

Now he felt like a stranger in his own land.

A growl sounded in his left ear, reminding him he was not the only stranger. He turned around to glance at the two-headed dragon named A-Un.

" I wonder how many more blinded journeys you would accompany me for" , he muttered under his breath.

The dreary winter day had further disturbed his spirits as he fought to shove the painful memories back into his past. It was so much harder when he stopped for relaxing as his mind would drift to uneasy feelings than when he was travelling, when he could lose himself in the pleasures of fighting.

Not that he would lose himself for long. Not anymore. The use and acceptance of the Tenseiga over the years has softened his cold attitude.

The same Tenseiga which had saved the lives of many.

The same Tenseiga which had saved Rin.

" Rin…" , He thought as he closed his eyes.

As an image of the girl drifted to his mind, an uneasy feeling crept around his heart. Over the years Sesshoumaru had tried to picture her as the very brat she had always been.

It was impossible.

One look at her and his eyes would betray him. The little girl who had willingly followed him throughout his journeys had now grown into a free-spirited women. She moved as sweetly as a kabuki, her rounded bottom covered by the dainty cascade of her long raven hair. He couldn't help but notice the fine swells of her breasts against the top of her kimono or the rich color of her almond eyes whenever her lips transformed into a breath taking smile during his presence.

It had taken all of his strength to move away from her, when all he wanted was to crush her tiny body against his, where he could touch and squeeze and plunder every honey perfumed inch .

Sesshoumaru groaned, as a familiar twitch between his legs broke through his thoughts. How many nights had he woken up with an aching and tempting arousal after dreaming about a naked Rin wrapped around the warmth of his body? Even though he had avoided visiting her for over a year now, he seemed to crave her company all the more.

He always sensed a feeling of possessiveness when it came to her. He couldn't digest the thought of Rin in the arms of any other man. Why at one point of time, Sesshoumaru had nearly ripped out Kohaku's face with his clauses when he had spotted the lad holding Rin's hand.

Infuriated with himself for feeling these desperate emotions, he clenched his fists and jerked himself out of the hot spring. As he approached the rock containing his clothes with angry strides, a familiar voice echoed behind him.

"Why Sesshoumaru you look as though you have been haunted by an onryo", the voice held a teasing note, " I guess you didn't get a fare share of slaying demons to your heart's content the past year."

Without bothering to cover his nudity, Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze to one of the branches of a cherry blossom tree where his half brother Inuyasha sat with a smirk plastered on his face.

" You would keep that filthy mouth of yours in check, unless you wish to have an early deathbed " , Sesshoumaru warned in his rich baritone.

" come now , Sesshoumaru, surely you do not wish to be that cruel to your only brother" , Inuyasha drawled in a mocking way, " and besides, you cannot hide the fact that you have sobered a little bit over the years."

"Not to the likes of you."

" A pity indeed" ,Inuyasha grumbled as he landed in front of him.

Sesshoumaru gave his brother a long assessing look and said flatly," If you are here to deliver worthless trinkets or letters from Rin, then you have wasted your time trying to find me because I don't wish to accept anything and do not wish to see her."

"So you have been reading her letters", Inuyasha scowled. " Then why in the bloody hell aren't you reaching back to her? The poor child thinks that you have developed a dislike towards her!"

Sesshoumaru didn't so much as flinch , he spoke in an even tone ," I do not care what Rin thinks as long as she stays away from me"

" what is it that affects your pride so much that you don't even want to meet her again" , Inuyasha growled. " You clearly know that she has feelings for you ."

" And from what I have noticed" , Inuyasha continued in a low murmur, " I know that you care deeply for her too. Admit it Sesshoumaru!"

" I don't know what you're talking about", replied Sesshoumaru appearing to be grim, though his chest had started to feel a new sensation of ache.

" why you stubborn old mutt!" Inuyasha had started shouting now, " You do not realize…."

As his brother's words trailed away, Sesshoumaru paid no heed to them. He started pulling his kimono over his body , his own thoughts enveloping his mind. Unlike his brother and father, Sesshoumaru had sworn that he would never fall in love. After witnessing their foolish pursuit in love, he had realized that it was the downfall and surrender of one's own pride. It was true that he cared for Rin but he wasn't daft to harbor intimate feelings for her, let alone fall in love.

"**All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? if I'd have known that's what it would take for you to fight , I would have killed her sooner."**

"**I couldn't save her? Tenseiga. I let you die for this thing. Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's life!"**

As his mind echoed his words, Sesshoumaru felt his face harden. No, he wouldn't allow such useless emotions to creep into his mind.

Now, if he could only convince his wavering heart.

He was content with the notion of protecting her from afar, for being in her presence would be a mistake. A grave mistake.

" Old mutt ? Sesshoumaru ?"

Sesshoumaru was jerked out of his thoughts to find his brother eyeing him warily.

"Perhaps you are suffering from the cold," said Inuyasha , reaching over to gauge the temperature of his brow with the back of his fingers." I fear you might be taking a brain fever."

Sesshoumaru knew it was a fever of another kind that possessed him. But he no longer wanted to moon over that memory. He smacked Inuyasha's hand away. " There is only one cure for what ails me. And that is for you to get the bloody hell out of here before I change my mind to kill you."

" I'm surprised you didn't kill me yet,"

" don't think that I wasn't tempted," Sesshoumaru said grimly. " it's just that I pity your wife, she wouldn't be happy to find out that her only son was devoid of a father."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to glare at him ," don't you think you have spoken enough, after all it is my family you are talking about."

Sesshoumaru felt an old but an all-too- familiar annoyance build within him. His brother's ability to taunt and infuriate him had always been legendary. Not wanting to listen anymore to his brother's unsettling words, he collected his swords and started to walk away just hoping that a few hours of hunting would ease his mind.

" I haven't come to offer you Rin's greeting Sesshoumaru, but her farewell."

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped in his tracks. His back still facing his brother he spoke in a deathly low voice," what do you mean ?"

" you need not worry about Rin anymore because she is about to be compromised soon," said Inuyasha, a edge to his voice.

Realizing Inuyasha's words, Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother whose eyes had lost all glints of mockery in them.

" Stop speaking in riddles and come to the point!" Sesshoumaru had literally growled the words out of his mouth.

As Inuyasha leveled a steady gaze at him, his next words sent a blow to Sesshoumaru's gut.

" Kohaku has proposed to Rin."


End file.
